


The Grumpy Cat of Central City

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Cat Len, M/M, Pre-Slash, jealous!Len, mischievous!Barry, shoulder rubbing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is tired after a long, strenuous mission with the Legends crew and all he really wants to do is get a little relief from the burning in his shoulders and get some rest. But, then a certain Scarlet Speedster shows up.</p><p>Or, the one where Barry accidentally makes Len legit purr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grumpy Cat of Central City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



> Inspired by this post and these tags: http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/post/137666943122/craptaincold-leonard-snart-gets-a-redemption-arc

It was completely unexpected and Len honestly blamed the over-strenuous mission he’d been on. His entire body was tired, his brain was tired. Not just his mind, but his brain itself. The grey matter that made up his mind. It was so very tired. Overtired, really.

If not for the mission this horrible thing never would’ve happened.

He had known he should have gone straight to one of his safe houses now that they were back and there wasn’t another mission already lined up. He should have gone to a safe house, gotten some rest, and texted his sister.

Instead, he’d hung around the base and more or less ignored the annoying presence of everyone else who’d stuck around, too. It wasn’t as though he liked these people, but his shoulders had an ache that felt like it went all the way to the bone, although he was sure it was just a deep muscle ache instead. He was in top shape, but everyone had their limits as far as hanging suspended by just your arms over a dangerous ninja convention.

Alright, so it wasn’t really a ninja convention (those probably didn’t exist). But, they were dressed for the part so it was still a totally valid observation.

The second they’d gotten back to their proper time period and told they had time off to do as they pleased and would be called back when what basically amounted to shore leave was over, Len had gone for the med room and the ointment he knew would soothe the aches away.

That was how he ended up sitting at a table without a shirt on and attempting, poorly, to spread the ointment over his shoulders where it hurt most. It only provided a little relief, though, because he was not only unable to reach the most painful areas, but attempting to reach those areas was starting to give him a cramp in his neck.

Why was it important to save the world again? He honestly didn’t know. Let the world fucking burn. Vandal Savage could have it, just give him a truck load of muscle ache ointment and leave he and his sister and Mick a rich continent to rule and he’d be happy.

No, he wouldn’t. That would get boring really fast. But, in his private thoughts while he was frustrated he could pretend.

He had noticed when Barry showed up, because that gust of wind and the yellow lightning was impossible not to notice.

Another thing Len noticed? The Scarlet Speedster wasn’t here to talk to him. He was here to talk to Stein. He hadn’t said a single world to Len and had already spent 15 minutes talking Stein’s ear off about some science bullshit or other.

Not that Len was jealous. He wasn’t. It was just the principle. The kid was being rude.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he felt someone take the tube of ointment from his hand. Tensing a bit, but trying not to overreact, he glared over his shoulder at the interloper.

“Scarlet. What are you doing over here? Thought you were here to see Stein,” he held his hand out for the ointment back.

“I can’t come to see you both?” the kid very pointedly didn’t hand the ointment over.

“Whatever pops your cork, kid. I just don’t see the point. Now…you have something that belongs to me.” he nodded toward the ointment.

“Pretty sure this belongs to everyone,” Barry said as he squeezed some out onto his fingers.

“Everyone who happens to be part of the team. Which makes that not you. What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to help you out with your shoulders. Sit in this chair over here instead and it’ll be easier for me,” Barry said, smiling wide and open.

“I like this chair, now give that back,” Len made to grab the tube of ointment and Barry stepped out of the way at lightning speed, smile turning into a grin.

“Pretty childish, Red,” Len moved to the other chair, anyway, though, some part of him intrigued by this. What was the kid playing at? Besides, who was he to refuse a handsome young man the privilege of caressing his shoulders?

He leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees, hands loosely clasped in front of him and he felt the first touch of a steady hand and long fingers against his aching shoulders.

The automatic reflex was to tense up and it took a little while before he could relax his shoulders again, the tension making the ache worse despite the fast-acting ointment. But, with Barry’s hands on him, gentle but firm and kneading away at knots, Len found himself sighing and relaxing. His head dropped forward a bit and he let his eyes close for a moment.

The kid has great hands, gentle where necessary and firm where needed. But, so careful. Never hurting him in the wrong way, never even giving him cause to worry that they might. The shape of the fingers was nice, too, the hand that was broad and very male but still clearly not out of place belonging to a tall, slender man. Soft, too, not a callous or rough patch anywhere from what Len could feel. So rare to find on a man. Comforting in the sure way they moved and touched him but never felt threatening, caressing over intricate tattoos and working the flesh and muscle like a pro. The kid clearly missed his calling. And damn, if he wasn’t careful he might actually fall asleep sitting here like this with the speedster rubbing his shoulders.

And that’s when he heard it, a sound he hadn’t made in…well, he wasn’t sure how long. A sound that was some kind of contented cross between a moan and a sigh, right from deep in his chest.

Len froze and Barry’s hands stilled.

Thirty-five and a half seconds passed before,

“Was that…”

“Scarlet,” he tried for a tone that brooked no argument.

“It was!”

“Red, no…”

“You purred!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You did, you purred! Oh my God!”

“I didn’t purr. Human beings don’t purr. I’m not a housecat, Barry.”

“Are you sure? Because, that was definitely a purr. If you ever get tired of saving the world, you can always come stay at STAR Labs.”

“Why would I do that?” He narrowed his eyes, sitting up straight again now.

“Well, the Labs could use a mascot and a cat would be great, but animals in the lab could contaminate – hey! Where are you going??”

Len ignored the kid’s wide, mischievous grin as he got up and snatched the tube of ointment from Barry and walked away without answering.

“Well, at least think about it!” Barry called after him.

Dammit. He was clearly never going to hear the end of this. Damn his goddamn tired mind, and fuck Rip Hunter for the goddamn mission in the first fucking place.


End file.
